


The Story of Us

by Pennstram



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Covid-19 mentions, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, aftermath of a virus, changing biology, ongoing pandemic, scientific explanations for omega verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: In 2020, gifted doctor, Castiel Novak, was transferred from a small town general hospital to the Natal Intensive Care Unit in Lawrence, Kansas. A hospital where babies were being born with... unusual features. A side effect of the ongoing pandemic or from the residual effects of the vaccine from the parents, Castiel isn’t sure. When his own body starts changing he realizes there’s more to what’s going on then what the media is releasing. If only he could focus more with the overwhelming scent of leather and Pine trees clouding his senses.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I’ve been debating actually continuing or not and on a whim decided to do art for it... so uh-- here we go? I probably won’t actually work on this until after the Advent Calendar stuff is done but if I do would anyone be interested in continue reading? 
> 
> Rating may most likely change if I continue this.

[](https://pennstram.tumblr.com/post/638541632796491776/the-story-of-us)

> Three years ago, the world started changing. A plague of the body and mind was discovered in China. A disease that started like a flu and morphed into something more. Something that would alter the course of history forever. Covid-19 killed many, over a third of the population wiped from existence.
> 
> The Covid-20 mutation born from the initial vaccine neutralized the affects, but caused infertility. Humanity suffered as populations dwindled. Women had trouble getting pregnant, and those that could rarely carried to full-term. Those that did were the result of medical intervention. Those babies born, were different. This is where our story begins; with the man mutated Covid-21.
> 
> In a desperate attempt to rebuild, the new virus was given under the guise of a vaccine. It’s effects however were not what anyone expected. The new classifications started to make themselves known; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The Alpha genes were the first to present. Those who took to it were stronger, faster--

  
“It’s too flowery.” Castiel jumped slightly at the sudden gruff voice. Eyes wide, he glanced over his shoulder at where Dean was leaning over the back of the couch to look at what he had been writing. The blond had a frown on his face as he skimmed over the previous paragraph. “I know you were trying to veer away from text book and all. But now you’re making it sound like the beginning of some trashy romance novel.”

Looking back at his laptop again Castiel scowled and jabbed at the backspace again. Groaning he dropped his head back and met Dean’s frown with one of his own. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” Cas huffed, knowing his scent was giving away his barely covered frustration. His roommate’s frown cracked first as he rolled his eyes.

Swinging over the back of the couch to land on the cushion next to Castiel, the alpha tapped his pointer finger against his nose. “It can’t be that hard. All they want is your personal experience, Cas.” That gained him another groan in response. With a stifled laugh Dean propped his feet up on the coffee table and folded his arms over his chest. “Is this really causing you that much trouble?”

“This is important research material, Dean. It needs to be right.”

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas started typing away again. “It’s a personal account, Cas, it doesn’t need to have all the scientific information. They’re probably only expecting you to give them basic change information. Like how and when your sense of smell changed. How your physicality changed and when you… what’s the word they’re using now?, presented?” He waggled his eyebrows slightly and Cas rolled his eyes with a scoff. His cheeks flushed and the honey tint to his scent grew stronger though, causing Dean to grin wider.

“Dean--”

“Seriously though, just tell it like it happened? They’re just trying to get an accurate timeline of the changes. What we have is something they haven’t seen yet.” Beside him Cas tapped idly at his keyboard, eyes narrowed at the screen in thought. Dean could feel the waves of irritation wafting off of him and continued before the other could speak, “And before you complain about it, they specifically asked for the Omega’s account since your senses are what changed more.”

“You say that as if you’re not able to smell me from literally a mile away.” Castiel deadpanned, raising his gaze to level an unamused stare at Dean. The alpha rolled his eyes and waved a hand back and forth as if to say ‘tomato’ ‘tomahto’. “I’m just saying, I’m not the only player in this. ”

“No, but you’re the one they’re interested in, sweetheart. Anyway enough of my story will be told in tandem with yours.” Dean teased lightly. Pursing his lips he reached over and plucked the laptop out of Castiel’s grasp, an idea forming. “How about this. You talk, I type, and when needed I’ll include my side of the events, ya?” As Cas opened his mouth to protest Dean held up a hand, eyebrows raised over red tinted irises. “None of that.”

Cas glared back at him as he snapped his mouth shut as red faded away to brilliant green again. “I really hate when you do that.” Cas grumbled as he pulled his feet up under himself and settled back into the couch more. Picking up his cup of tea Castiel frowned down into it thoughtfully. Glancing back up at Dean he tipped his head to the side and sighed, “Where do I even begin?”

Dean flashed him a bright grin, “And I hate it when you flash those pretty golds at me, yet you still do. Now. From the beginning? Come on, Cas, it isn’t rocket science.” Cas reached over and flicked his forehead with a scowl. Dean ducked away quickly with a shit eating grin before gesturing to him to get on with it. “And don’t make it trashy.” He teased, nudging at Castiel’s leg with his big toe.

“Dean,” the omega started with a long suffering sigh, “It’s the story of us. It’s going to be trashy.”


End file.
